Axiom
by WiseDraco
Summary: Truth Or Dare story. Slash. H/D...Truth or Dare...Wizard Style.


_For ChikitaB a.k.a __**darkmosmordreheart**...here is your promised Truth Or Dare story...yes Ladies and Gents I do take challenges!! OneShots only if you please!!_

_No flames...do it and I'll find where you live and bring a rhino with me to rear end you. Other then that...much love!_

_WiseD_

* * *

**_ Axiom_**

It was the end. Finally. Seven years of being scared, well more then that really and the Dark Lord was dead. Harry Potter, Savior of The Wizarding world had done what everyone said he would do and now he began to wonder just what it was he was supposed to do now.

The celebrations seemed to drag out for days, people praising those who lived and morning those who passed away. Harry decided that he needed a break from all the 'celebrating', he felt horrible most of the time. So many people had died, so many people…

"Hey mate!" Ron chirped from the doorway of the Gryffindor dorms, Harry gave him a puzzled look, after the death of Fred and Ginny it didn't seem like Ron would ever get out of bed.

" 'Lo Ron." The brunet returned, Ron gave him a lopsided grin and stumbled into their room. "Are you drunk?" Harry asked, finally understanding why Ron was so chipper.

Ron stopped for a moment, "Just a lil' bit…" he slurred, then promptly collapsed onto his bed into a heap of snoring.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled on his robe, walking across the room, "I'm sorry mate…it should have been me, not them." He pulled a cover over the red head and left, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hi Harry."

" 'Lo Mione." Harry mumbled and sat down heavily on the couch inside the common room.

"How is he doing?" she asked, shutting her book and setting it beside her.

"Drunk…"

"Charming." Hermione tucked a wild lock of curly hair behind her ear and shrieked when the door burst open and slammed against the wall.

"Lady…Gent…" Seamus Finnigan greeted and turned to the Boy-Who-Lived, "I have a proposition for you Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Well see, me and a buddy of mine bet a certain someone you would do this thing."

Harry sat up, "You did what?"

The Irishman smiled, "Well we told Malfoy an his buddies that you would play Truth or Dare and he bet us that you were too much of a chicken shit to do it."

A scowl settled over Harry's handsome features and he jammed a hand through his hair, "Why would you do that?"

Seamus at least had the decency to look sheepish, "Well I didn't really mean to, it just kind of happened. You know how Malfoy is, he's a right git and makes you say things you wouldn't say to anyone else. Come on Harry! Help me out! I'll win like 30 galleons." Harry didn't respond, "Please Harry, you can't let the git of gits win! I'll split the money with you! All you gotta do is play a little game with him and his idiot friends!"

"And my idiot friends…" Harry grumbled but got up. "You owe me Finnigan. Lead the way."

Seamus smiled wide and held the door open with flourish, Harry walked out and the sandy haired teen winked at Hermione who laughed and crossed her fingers.

Harry heard Malfoy's voice even before he and Seamus made it all the way down the corridor to the Slytherin common room

"Bloody well won't, Potter is a ninny, he won't show up." And just like that Harry's blood started to boil. He looked up at the Portrait and asked that he would announce Potter and Finnigan were here, the man sneered but did as asked and the door swung open almost immediately. "Well well well…looks like Potty does have a back bone."

"Sod off Malfoy, lets get this over with." Harry looked around and wasn't really surprised when the Slytherin common room looked much like his own, just done up in silver and green. Malfoy was reclined against a large dark green chair his feet propped up on a table. During the War he had helped out immensely but that didn't seem to alter the fact that he was still a complete and utter arse about everything.

"Now Potter, be nice. No need to get upset." He smirked and Harry wanted to smack that smug look right off his deceitfully angelic face. The blonde teen just smiled wider, but didn't say anything. There weren't many people in the room, aside from Malfoy and some other dark boy everyone else seemed to be missing.

Harry looked at the other boy and scrounged around his mind for a name, Blaise something-or-other. He was handsome, smooth milk chocolate skin and dark up tilted eyes. The dark teen smiled and stood, "Blaise Zabini…" he introduced himself with a smirk much like Malfoy's and sat back down.

"Come in Potter no need to be frightened, Zabini won't hurt you."

"Not worried about Zabini Malfoy."

The stormy eyed boy held a hand to his chest and looked affronted, "Potter! You've wounded me!"

"Blow me Malfoy." Harry snapped, the blonde just laughed but made no response.

"Now now now…play nice boys." Zabini said, and stood again. "Come in my pretties…" Seamus walked past Harry and sat down on the over stuffed couch. Harry followed after a moment's hesitation.

"Good! Now for the rules!" Zabini clapped his hands together in delight, "There's only the four of us, there would be more but sadly Pansy is out and let's be honest who would want to play with Crabbe or Goyle?" No response, "That's what I thought, so Potter Finnigan if you wont to add people now, speak now or forever hold your peace." Again no one said anything. "Fantastic. Now I'm sure we all know the rules. Truth or Dare, if you get Truth you have to answer one question given to you _truthfully _and Dare, you get a dare and have to do it."

Everyone nodded and Harry sat up, "Are we gonna just do this or keep talking about it?"

"Mr. Potter, please just hold on a moment! I was not finished," he pulled out a vial from his pocket and set it on the small table, "I give you Veritaserum." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry threw a look at Seamus as if to ask if he knew about this, the Irishman studiously ignored Harry's gaze. "Dammit Seamus, what the fuck?"

"Come on Harry! Don't back out! We all gotta take it!"

"Yeah come on _Harry_…" Malfoy smirked, seemingly set with the idea that Harry would back out now.

"Oh for fuck's sake, let's get on with it then…" Harry growled at the blonde who didn't bat an eye. Momentary confusion settled across Harry's face and left when Malfoy grabbed the small vial and pulled out the stopper, dropping a small bit onto his tongue. His face screwed up in disgust and he tossed it to Zabini who did the same. The dark boy held it out to Harry who took it and did what he had to do before common sense would take over and he would back out. "How did you get that?" he asked the Slytherin pair, handing the vial to Seamus.

They both smiled, "Stole it."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Zabini, "Okay…so who starts?"

"Me of course." Malfoy interrupted, smirking at the Savior.

Harry rolled his eyes again and sat back, "Well then…"

"So impatient. Okay…Potter Truth Or Dare?"

Harry glowered, "Dare." No way in hell was he going to pick Truth. Not after taking Veritaserum anyway.

A smiled of pure delight spread across Malfoy's pale mouth, "Grand. I dare you to strip."

Harry choked on his own saliva, "What?"

"S-tr-ip." The blonde said slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Malfoy asked smugly, "Come on Potter…off with the clothing. That or you can back out and then it's only down to Zabini, me and Finnigan. Your choice."

Harry threw a glare of all glares at the Irishman sitting next to him and got up, "Everything?"

Malfoy nodded a little too enthusiastically, Harry ignored it though, he probably thought Harry would back down if he had to get completely nude. Harry growled and pulled off his robe, tossing it to the side. Malfoy's eyes locked on him, waiting to see when Harry would stop, because he got too embarrassed. Harry set his jaw and got completely undressed sitting on the couch his legs spread wide. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn Malfoy blushed, but he knew better.

"There, happy?" The brunet sneered at his Slytherin counter part, Malfoy just smiled again.

"Your turn Potter."

"Great. Seamus…Truth Or Dare?"

The Irishman seemed to think for a moment, "Truth…I don't want to get nude."

"Why did you bet Malfoy I would play this bloody game?"

Mild panic seemed to fill Seamus' eyes, "Because I knew you would. It's easy money." He said after a moment, the alarm leaving his boyish face. Harry pursed his lips but didn't ask anything else; after all he was only allowed one question.

"Zabini…" the game went on for another twenty minuets, Seamus and Zabini both backing out when they were dared to do separate but equally degrading things.

"Okay Potter its you and I."

Harry nodded, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Harry smiled, "Strip." Each and every time Harry had got to ask Malfoy he always picked Truth and now he would have his revenge. The blonde just smiled in return and got up, shedding his clothes. His robes fell o the floor and his shirt lifted over his head; he didn't even bother to unbutton it. Harry swallowed hard, what in hells name had he been thinking? Malfoy was Malfoy but he was a boy…a man…and Harry liked men in more ways then just as buddies. The silver-eyed boys hands rested on his buckle and undid it, Harry looked away from those long elegant fingers and up into that pretty face.

Draco didn't sneer or laugh, he just gazed at Harry intently, like he was studying him and dropped his own pants.

Harry looked away after a moment and looked back; there stood Draco Malfoy, in all his naked glory. And Merlin but he was beautiful, even Harry could appreciate that. Nice muscles played under smooth ivory skin across his chest and arms, two pert pale pink nipples stood out against his chest. Draco seemed to have a little more hip then most boys did and thought Draco wasn't as tall as Harry was, not since the beginning of their seventh year, he had the longest legs Harry had ever seen.

And then there was…_that_. Draco's cock hung softly between his thighs nestled in white blonde hair. He was smaller then Harry was but in all honesty Harry wasn't completely sure if that was true. If Draco had an erection maybe he was bigger, Harry shook his head.

"Like what you see?" the question didn't have a hidden meaning, there was no malice behind it, it was just a question.

Emerald eyes searched over Draco's face trying to detect a hint of some sort of mocking, and when there was none, "You are good looking Malfoy, I won't lie to you about that."

A smile graced Draco's features and he sat back down, toeing off the rest of his clothing. "Truth or Dare Potter?"

"Truth." Harry said, trying to picture Filtch in a bikini.

"Do you ever wish you had died in the War?" Harry's head shot up and his gaze locked with stormy gray. "You don't have to answer…you can leave now."

Harry constantly kept expecting some sort of teasing in Draco's voice but none peeked out, not even his face showed anything. "No…I'll answer. I think I wish I had died _instead _of the people who had. But do I just wish I were dead? No."

The blonde nodded in understanding, "I think I get that…your turn. Dare."

Harry thought for a moment, "I dare you to…I have no clue…" Harry searched his mind for something to dare the other boy to do, and before he thought about it the first thing came out of his mouth. "Kiss me."

Draco's whole body seemed to freeze but before Harry could take back what he said Draco agreed. He got up and crossed the small space between the two couches and sat next to the brunet. Harry idly wondered where the hell both Seamus and Zabini had gone but the thought left him when two hands cupped his face gently. Silver eyes bored into his own and he swallowed hard again, and then Draco was leaning forward pressing his soft lips to Harry's own. A small groan slipped from Harry's mouth when Draco pressed more firmly against him, the brunet's hand curled around one pale smooth hip and gripped gently. The blonde opened the kiss and traced his tongue around Harry's full mouth, nipping softly and the plump bottom lip.

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him onto his lap, opening his mouth. Draco groaned and slid his tongue inside, tasting the other boy. His arms settled on Harry's shoulders and his fingers thrust into that thick ebony hair. The Slytherin tugged lightly and tilted Harry's head back, kissing with more force, pushing his tongue inside of Harry's mouth.

One erection brushed the other and Draco whimpered while his counterpart moaned heatedly. Draco's hand traced down Harry's body and gripped the brunet's hand in his own and guided it to his own rigid sex.

"Touch me Harry…" he whispered against Harry's swollen mouth. The Gryffindor nodded and his hand slid down the dusky purple crown, Harry had been right, he was bigger then Draco was but not by much. The blonde keened and pressed his forehead against the others biting his lip, "Yes…oh Merlin _yes_…"

Harry felt his mouth go dry, "You like that?" he asked, shaking.

Stormy eyes opened, "Yes…Harry…oh sweet fuck…I like that…more. Please _more_."

Harry nodded again and closed his hand completely around the shaft, sliding his hand up. Draco's hips jumped and his head fell against one sun-kissed shoulder, his lips played against the smooth skin sucking and biting. Harry moaned and moved his hand up and down at a painfully slow pace.

"Oh God Harry…" Slim pale fingers traced up and down the brunets sides before finally grasping Harry's erection. The green-eyed boy's whole body jerked and Draco tugged gently. Again and again they pulled and rubbed, kissed and licked, moaned and sweat. Finally Draco gave one harsh cry and his hot seed splattered all over Harry's stomach and chest. At that the brunet shot off, coating Draco's tight pale stomach and thighs with his essence.

Harry's body went lax as did the blonde's and he fell against Harry, there bodies slick with come and sweat slid together and Harry's head went back against the couch and he looked up, only to notice his glasses were fogged over. "What was that?" he croaked out.

"I suppose it could be defined as a mild form of sex." Draco drawled, rolling off the honey dipped teen and flopping onto the couch in a highly ungraceful manner. Harry shot him a lazy look of shut-the-fuck-up. They sat there for a moment before Draco spoke again. "It worked."

With in seconds Harry was on his feet, suspicious. "What worked?"

"Sit down Potter, you're not in any danger. But you came…" he leered, "In more ways then one…and you talked."

"What the fuck do you mean I talked?" Harry snapped.

"You never talk anymore Potter. It's been a good three months since you killed Riddle and you barely get out of bed. So…I decided that this would be the best way to get you out of your rut. One you will never stop helping people and two you could never pass up a challenge most especially because it was against me."

The explanation was so logical Harry sat back down, his mouth working. "You look like a cow when you do that." Draco mumbled and sat up reaching for his pants and grabbing his wand. Again Harry tensed, "Calm the fuck down Potter, it's just a cleaning spell. You want me to lick you clean?" Harry's face went red, "Didn't think so. Plus I wouldn't really want to lick my own come off you, now if it was yours on you then it would be different." Harry's blush went to crimson.

The blonde smirked and cast the spell, "Why would you want to help me?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Because I like you." Draco dead panned, Harry went back to his impression of a fish. "Of for Merlin's sake Potter…I haven't made sport of you in a long time…not in any truly Malfoy fashion anyway. Even your friends noticed. Granger has only been Granger since the start of the school year and Weasley…well Weasley is Weasley. It's exceedingly difficult to not mock him when he makes it so easy."

The brunet thought back, Draco was right, since the beginning of the year everything that Malfoy had said to him was all in good fun. Not once had he called Hermione a Mudblood and even he had to admit that Ron did make it really easy sometimes.

"You like me?" Harry managed.

Draco groaned and got up stretching his long body, "Yes…have you got cotton in your ears or something?"

"But I…and you…and we…"

"Are completely and utterly incompatible I know and yet…I still like you." The blonde sat back down and gazed at the other boy. "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage Potter, hell I'm not even asking you to be my boyfriend but I'm asking you to give it some thought."

Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he set them back on and gave Draco a calculating look. "How do I know this isn't just some game to you?"

"You mean how do you know if I'm lying or not?"

"Yes." Harry said matter-of-factly. Draco rolled his eyes and gestured wildly to the vial still sitting on the table. "Oh…yeah."

Draco laughed and scooted closer to Harry, "And then there is always the little thing where Granger helped me plan this."

Harry blanched, "She did _what_?!"

"That girl should have been in Slytherin…" Draco continued and got up, "I have to shower now…relaxes me."

"Wait one blasted minuet! You…she _helped _you?" Harry asked scrambling up.

"She did…smart girl she is approached me with the idea. I just added to it. This was of course after hours of her determining that I wasn't in this for any nefarious reasons." He turned and faced the brunet leering at him once more, "But we know my reasons are always nefarious."

Harry cleared his throat and blushed again; Draco smirked and sauntered off. Harry stood there thinking of everything that could go wrong, he told his mind to just shut up and trust his best friend, after all she had always looked out for him.

After a moment, Harry heard Draco switch on the water. "Can I come?" he asked.

A blond head poked out around the doorway, Draco smirked "Only if you beg…"

Fin 


End file.
